A Truly Mad World
by mictuckfluff
Summary: Join the new Doctor and companion on their adventures. Note this isn't any previous Doctor or companion. This is a completely made up Doctor. This my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! BBC has all the rights to Doctor who, I'm just borrowing them.
1. Anna

**Like the summary said I don't own the idea of Doctor who or anything I use from it. BBC is the rightful owner. I'm simply borrowing these ideas and making a nonprofit story for entertainment, enjoy!**

* * *

" I've failed. The effort of my past was for nothing, the endless struggles were pointless, the lives I lost were in vain." He walked over to the center of the room and pulled a lever. He glanced down at his hands and saw the familiar yellow starting to resinate from them. He tightened his hands in a fist and held it in. He closed his eyes. " I'm finished now, this life is over, and yet again, another life begins."

These were the last words of a good man, all he said, before it happened. He looked up and energy started releasing from his body. It traced his hands and legs going all across his body. It started calmly, changing little features, the marks on his face, the texture of his skin. Then the calm left and the energy suddenly blasted wildly around him. This time changing him drastically. His height changed, hair grew, and shoulders broadened. With a jolt a new body stood there, a new face. The man looked around to see no one. He was alone, again. He looked down at himself with a forced smile, then started examining.

" Right then, eyesights. Not bad, bit of a blur, but what else is new. Ears... Not pointy, right way up, more or less level. Face- Well I've got one." He reached and grabbed his mouth in shock. "Oh, no... French! I've deleted French! That was my favorite."

He then went to scratch his head only to be surprised. Eyes widening he shouted,

" I have this hair again?! Curly Hair?... I hate it when I copy myself. Wonderful, this is going to be tough to manage! And I'm not going to ask, because if I'm ginger will curly hair..." He stopped talking and calmed himself down. Finished he walked to the center of the room.

The first true smile crossed the mans face as he stood in front of the control panel. " Now then, lets take her out for a spin!"

He pulled down the wibbly lever to get the machine going. The smile he had quickly left as all that was heard was a loud bang as smoke started coming out of the controls. Panic came across him as he ran desperately to get the craft under control.

" No, no, no we are NOT having this happen again!" He muttered before pressing the temporal locator.

"Well at least we're landing on some familiar ground!"

The man went back to pulling levers and pushing buttons of the sort. Outside all that could be seen was a blue wooden box with the words Police box on it hurdling towards the Earth. Flipping and turning all directions. When suddenly it stopped. The police box was upright and floating in the air. "Why do I always choose to regenerate while i'm in mid-flight?" He was breathing heavy from running around. "Guess it's a good way to break in the new body!" He laughed answering himself.

He went and pulled the hand brake lever and ran to the door. Opening it revealed he was on a street corner. He walked out and took in the fresh air.

The sounds of people walking, talking, and rushing echoed through the halls. Planes taking off and landing bringing and taking people to their desired destination. Though her story does not begin with a trip to a foreign land. It begins with a simple Yes.

" You are to report to work Monday morning, we'll see you then." uttered the manager as he finished signing off papers. The women in front of him eyes prussian blue almost piercingly bright and deep chestnut brown hair with a smile curving across her face as she spoke, in a sweet british accent,

"Thank you sir, I'll be here bright and early you can count on me!" She got up and went through the door. The man watched her leave and twitched,

"You will be-"

" We're you saying something sir?" She poked through the door.

He seemed as if he was struggling to speak but was able to mutter some words.

" Nothing, everything is fine, I'll see you Monday morning Anna." He gave a forced grin.

"Thank you again sir." she spoke turning and leaving.

Anna danced down the street not minding where she was going just, happy! She pulled out her phone to call her mom.

" Hello mother dearest!" she said teasingly.

" I'm guessing the interview went well?" Her mother responded.

Anna nearly jumped saying "Yes! I start this Monday flying and going who knows where?!"

" Well I'm just glad you found work you know how your father worries. He'll be happy to hear about this though." she finished with a hint of concern in her voice.

Anna hesitated before speaking, " How is dad?"

There was a pause in the conversation before her mother continued. " He's been doing better... This will certainly brighten his day." Her mother said trying to be reassuring.

" Alright well be sure and tell him, I love bot-" Anna ran smack into someone and dropped her phone. She went down to grab it and started ranting without looking up at who she bumped into.

"Oi! why don't you watch where you're going instead of running into people!" she finished looking at her "assailant".

"I'm terribly sorry Ma'am I'm just in a hurry. Love to stay and chat but I've got to run." The man said turning back and running in the opposite direction.

Anna stood up and watched him run off into an ally. " What a strange man. Awful hair, should learn to take care of it." she turned to continue her walk but curiosity hit her like a brick wall. Noise was echoing from the ally the man ran into and an unexpected eagerness was coming over her. She leaned against the entrance to the ally-way and peeked her head around the corner to find it empty. Anna tilted her head in confusion, why had she heard noise, the ally-way was empty even though she had for sure seen the man run down here.

Anna phone buzzed indicating she had received a text.

'So how was the job interview? Don't tell me! Meet me at the cafe on Rupert St. in like five minutes!'

Liz

Anna smirked and sent a 'Sure thing!' back to her friend. She walked down the street glancing one last time at the ally-way. One second there and the next gone, oh well. The smirk she wore fading the father she walked from that ally-way.

"And then wam! Right into me! Almost dropped my phone in a puddle." Anna finished taking a drink of her tea.

" Well that seems eventful, was he cute?" Liz slyly smirks at her friend.

Anna nearly choked on her tea laughing at Liz's comment.

" Psh this guy was wearing a dark grey blazer in the middle of the summer! Plus his hair was ridiculous."

" Seem to remember an awful lot about him though." Liz pointed out still smirking at her friend.

Anna was unamused, Liz was the type of purpose to tease her about any guy she met, this was ridiculous.

" Changing the subject, I won't be free this week, the new job requires a lot of hours of my time." Anna shrugged saying this. As much of a pain Liz was, she was her best friend.

" Well I hate to chat and run but I have a interview of my own that I can't be late for, so see you around." Liz got up and left.

Anna just sat there for a moment playing with her tea, lost in thoughts. They were no longer about the man she ran into but the sound she heard in the ally-way. The sound that it made was almost indescribable. A wheezing sound was the best she could put it, but it wasn't an accurate description. She decided it was time to get back to her apartment. Down the road she went stopping to glance at a blue phone box, paying it no mind she kept walking to her apartment.


	2. Who are you?

**Next update and don't miss the bottom section! I do not own any of the ideas from Doctor who, The Doctor, and any quotes I use. I'm just borrowing this stuff so I can write something enjoyable!**

* * *

Anna's eyes opened up to the sunlight peeking through the window shades. She reached up to hit her alarm as it went off. Routinely she got up and prepared for her day. She fixed her bob hairstyle in the mirror. She put on a white blouse with blue jeans and brown combat boots. She glanced down at her night stand and picked up an old photo. The photo was the last picture her family took together before she moved out. Realizing she was off track she finished tying her shoe and stood up to get her morning coffee.

As she walked down the street Anna's thoughts went back to her family. Her brother had followed her dads footsteps into the military. She understood his intentions but, after seeing her dad in the condition he is in, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to go through that. War had changed her father forever. She continued thinking of her family as she neared the shop. She sat down and ordered her coffee. After the waiter brought her coffee she took a couple of sips and pulled out her phone. Moments passed and a waiter walked by asking Anna if she needed more coffee. She smiled at him and told him she was fine. The waiter walked to the table in front of her where a man was sitting behind a newspaper. She glanced at the front page, but her gaze did not leave when saw a familiar name. The name of her new job plastered in big letters with 'Missing plane' under it. She got up and walked over to read more when the man behind the paper slammed it down.

Both Anna and the man almost fell backwards in shock of seeing each other. She immediately recognized him and started shouting.

" Oi, you're that man who ran into me yesterday!" She pointed her finger in his face.

The man waved her finger out of his face.

" I told you already that I was terribly sorry. Now if you don't mind I'm reading." Pulling the paper. back up to his face.

Anna grabbed the top of the paper and slammed it back on the table.

" You also said you'd love to stay and chat, but you had to run, well right nows a good time to stay and chat." She sat down and crossed her arms.

Much to his dismay the man knew this women in front of him wasn't going anywhere. Just like so many before her, she had become curious in him. Companion was a word the man had not used in a long time, the word friend was even less common. He swore like before to not let anyone join him, that he would carry the weight of this world and others on his own, but there is always someone who gets a little too curious, hears the words danger and instead of running away from the screams of terror and run towards it. 'Humans' The man thought.

" What do you want with me? Why have such an interest in a man who ran into you?" The man leaned back in his chair becoming curious himself. " What did I break your phone and you need a new one?" The man pondered then his face changed to a disgusted look. " This isn't one of those love at first sight things right?" He nearly shouted that last part, now the whole shop was staring at us.

Anna grabbed the news paper reached across the table and hit him with it. "No you doofess, I'm curious in a man who runs down an ally-way and just vanishes!" She was sitting up waiting, for what ever explanation the man in front of her had.

The man needed her to stop asking questions. He knew her life would be in danger the more she found out. He leaned forward " You know curiosity killed the cat right?"

She smirked and matched him by leaning forward. " Satisfaction brought it back, Safe and sound, from head to ground, it was safe and sound." She crossed her arms in satisfaction knowing she had beaten him.

The man eyes widen. 'She reminds me of someone.' He quickly dismissed this and shrugged it off. Not before mentally hitting himself. He should have just ended the conversation not give her an opportunity to be clever and find a way to keep the conversation going. He sighed

" So are you going to tell me how you pulled off that magic trick?" She pestered on.

" You want to know how I disappeared? What was your name?" The man was asking a very dangerous question.

"Anna, my name is Anna, and what is yours?" She kept her eyes fixed on him, to someone else it would like she was in a trance. One thing she noticed was his body. It was young, he looked in his early twenties, but his eyes. Brown with a light green coating like a forest over the ground, then in one tiny section was a bit of blue acting as an ocean for this world that inhabited this mans eyes. They told a different story.

The man ignored her question and continued. " Anna, I did something that every living creature on this planet is capable of. Everyone does it one point in their life. That's how I disappear, I do something that everyone has and will do." There was a pause before she spoke.

" Um, and what would that be?" He leaned in close to her, his eyes not leaving hers. " I ran." He nearly whispered. " I've run for quite sometime now, and I will always run, but I run alone."

She wasn't very happy with the vague answer she had been given. Trying to push the conversation farther she continued, " Well that must get dull, always running and never having someone to tag alon-g." she paused mid speech as she saw the man in front of her face drop. His eyes did tell a different story, one of pain, lose, and death. Just how old were his eyes?

She wondered. " Were you in a war?" She had a little doubt in her own question considering the mans age. "My father was and I have seen a similar look in his eyes when one of his old friend is brought up."

The next thing She did surprised her and the man she still didn't even know, she reached over and grabbed his hand and held it.

This action caught The man off guard. He looked up at the hand that was intertwined with his. Though he would answer this question. " Yes I was, I lost a lot then." He had told her enough. He pulled away his hand. He had told her more than enough information for someone to hear. " I'm sorry but I need to be going." He grabbed the news paper from under her, got up quickly, and started walking out. Anna was not about to let him just leave like that. She got up and grabbed his arm. He however turned around to face her.

He started shouting " You have No idea what you are getting yourself into by talking to me." His action after he spoke showed he didn't mean to yell, the emotion seemed to have taken over him and chose his words for him. His face was now saddened by the harsh voice he had used at her. "I'm sorry, for shouting at you like that, just forget about me. Forget I ever popped up in your life." He turned to continue leaving.

Anna was not about to let him out of her sight, he was hiding something big. He left but she followed. He went down a few streets before stopping at a familiar blue box. It was the same one she had saw yesterday. The man pulled out a key unlocked the door and walked in. The door, she noticed, didn't completely close so she quietly tip-toed up to the doors of the Police box. The mans words echoed through her head, and part of her wanted to listen, but like always the curious little voice that said do it won her over. Though she stood there for a second examining the box. 'Why would he be in here?' she shrugged it off, pushed the door open, and walked in.

Anna took a step and was in a new world. She was surrounded by grey metallic walls with little round things of light coating the walls. Several clear walkways, with silver linings, were leading in several directions. In the center though was the source of the light. A light silver hexagon shape was sitting at the center of the room with a clear tube, with a pure white beam radiating inside, extending through the shape and all the way up to the ceiling. Anna looked under the walkway in front of her to see the tube continued through to the bottom. She looked back up to see the man she had followed standing in front of the center piece. Hearing the door slam he quickly turned around. The face he made towards her made her feel like he was both surprised and that he hated her more than anything on this planet.

" How did you get in here? No one can open that door!" He started shouting a bit but calmed himself down, unintentionally, giving her a chance to speak.

She pointed to the door. " Um, you left the door cracked open. So I just walked in." Her face still had amazement slapped on it.

The man was staying calm as he continued. " You shouldn't be in here, I specifically told you not to talk to me, you were supposed to walk away and forget about me." He may have been looking at her but her eyes were looking at every corner of the room. " They never listen."

This broke Anna trance, his comment had sparked even more interest, she was not the first person to see this amazing, but confusing, place? " What do you mean by, they." She spoke walking up the walkway.

The man mentally slapped himself, he had slipped, he wasn't supposed to talk about the past. He was supposed to save the world, but do it, alone. " No one of interest, to you, just some friends of mine."

This made her laugh. " You have friends, with the way you act running of and such, how do you keep up with them?"

This struck a cord with him. He looked back towards one of the halls and then to the ground.

" I don't... Things get complicated and we end up not talking anymore." He finished looking up at her. " Now if you don't mind Leaving and forgetting about me and this that would be lovely." He turned around at that statement walking towards the center of the room.

She looked around and then back at the door. " How come it's bigger on the inside?" She cocked her head curious.

That was a question that had not been heard by his ears in a long time. The man stood there, memories were starting to flood his mind. He turned to face her. " Am I going to have to force you to leave?"

"I think if you really wanted me to leave you would have forced me out a long time ago. No one wants to be alone forever." She made her point. Which didn't sit well for him. Humans were like a broken record when it came to him always telling him the same thing. ' Don't travel alone.' They all said that. Maybe it was time, to stop traveling alone, to have a new companion. He stood there contemplating the idea for what seemed like hours. Finally meeting her gaze he decided he had a question. One question to ask her.

The look he had in his eyes was not of anger or any sort of rage. It was a pure hearted question. "Who are you?"

She hesitated a bit before saying. " I told you my name was Anna." She was confused, why would he be asking her a question that had already been answered.

He started walking towards her saying. " I asked you who you are. You are not a name, or a height, you are not an age, and you are not where you are from." He reached her and did something he had not done in a long time. He reached out and grabbed one hand speaking softly. " You are your favorite books, your thoughts, the song stuck in your head. You are a thousand things but everyone chooses to see the million things you are not. You are not where you are from you are where you are going." His eyes met hers and in a whispered voice he asked. " Who are you, really?"

Anna stared back into his eyes and was lost in the words, but one response came to mind. She in whispered. " I'm where you're going, I'd like to go there too." She smiled at him. " But I have to ask you one question, who are you?"

A question that echoed through all of time and space. A question that led to a man with many faces, living many lives. Saving people was what he was known for, in more ways then one could possibly imagine. So he looked at her with a true smile and answered a question he had answered a million and one times.

"Hello I'm The Doctor."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't leave one of these comments on the bottom of the last one, like I said, I'm new! Anywho, chapter updates won't be this frequent but should only be a week at most. Please review/ leave a comment about the story! **


	3. Sacrum Romanum Imperium

**Next chapter time! Sorry these chapters aren't the longest I've been trying to write longer chapters butttt I got to a point in this chapter where it was too perfect to end with. You'll see what I mean at the bottom. Can I just do one glorious disclaimer? The one where I don't own Doctor who or the idea of it or anything I use from it. That I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Excitement a feeling The Doctor had not felt in so long was radiating from him. He ran around to the center console pushing buttons, spinning knobs , and pulling levers of the sort. Anna was still standing confused at what was going on and why he was so excited. The Doctor had his hand on one knob while the other was on a leaver. " Alright where do you want to go?"

Confused was an understatement for what Anna was feeling. She managed to speak out " But we'r- we're in a Police Box... That's bigger on the inside." She added. "How would we go anywhere? What is this place anyway?"

The Doctor took his hands off the console and started circling it. " This Police box is called the T.A.R.D.I.S, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel anywhere. Anywhere, in time and space!" He paused placing one hand on the console. He looked up at the center tube and had let a smile grow on his face. " I've had her all my life, traveling anywhere, now I'm asking you where do you want to go?"

Anna walked over to the center console. She looked down at the console tracing her hand over it. Confused she looked at him. " You act like it's your partner in crime." He glanced up at her then back at the console. " That's because She is alive. The Tardis is a living organism, and has been there with me since the beginning." He kept his eyes on the console lost in thought.

Part of her had a hard time believing all this, I mean a box that can go to different places in time, but the little curious side of her was thinking of the millions of ideas on where to tell him to go. She started walking towards the console. " So we can go anywhere ? Even go to Mars?" She stopped in front of the console.

" Mars?!" The Doctor shouted at her. " We have a whole Universe open to us and you want to go to Mars?" He hit a lever and the Tardis started shanking, and that wheezing sound that Anna remembered echoed throughout the room. The Doctor pulled back the lever causing the sound and shaking to stop. " Now if you would go open the door, and don't worry you'll be able to breath."

Anna looked at the door with a bit of worry, but slowly made her way towards it. Reaching the door she stood there for a few seconds before quickly pulling the door open. In front of her was not a street corner. Light, light in it's purest form was what she saw, encircled with waves of colors. A vortex of pure energy spiraling throughout space. The glow was captivating and mesmerizing. The Doctor walked up behind her and joined in her amazement.

" This is what I mean Anna. It's all yours now, you have a whole Universe to explore, it's just waiting for you, even more breathtaking events." He pointed to one spiral on the edge of the galaxy. " That, that right there is your home." He looked down at her smiling. " That is Earth, This is the milky way. That spiral right there is the Earth clinging onto its spot in the galaxy." She looked at her spot in the universe. " I feel so small." The Doctor looked down at her and met her eyes. " I can tell you right now the smallest of things, in this universe that are random and wild, turn out to be the most important." The Doctor let a grin form on his face.

Anna went back to watching the show in front of her, still enchanted by the sight before her. It's not everyday you get to see your own galaxy. But the idea that this was just the beginning of the amazement. She smiled in absolute delight. She finally turned around and ran to the console.

" Alright Doctor, lets go on an adventure." She hit down one of the levers. The Doctor panicked and quickly went to reverse her actions. The Tardis wasn't reacting kindly to her request and was moving violently.

" Did I do something wrong?" She asked concerned.

" Well, you just met the Tardis and, she's not a big fan of new people flying her." He continued running around the console. "I'm sure over time she'll warm up to you" He patted the console and pulled up a lever. " There we go, alright, any questions?"

Where to begin, he was a mess of questions. First why did he call himself The Doctor? Who were the other people he traveled with? How is any of this possible? The Doctor was waiting for a question but could see the mental debate going on in her head.

" Well more of that later I guess!" He grabbed his black peacoat, and walked towards the door. Anna walked next to him. " What's out there?" She tried to look through the glass squares but they were blurry. " This is the year 12,005 we're about to witness the New Roman Empire." He finished his sentence by opening the door.

The light hit Anna's eyes forcing her hands up to cover them for a second. Once her eyes adjusted she could see her surroundings. She had been to Italy, Rome specifically, so she knew what to expect but she was starting to learn she needed to stop expecting because so far it was never what she expected. The stone structures were similar but there was no sign of damage it was almost as if the stone was glowing. She took a step, out of the door and, onto the cobblestone road. The Doctor followed her out taking in the surroundings. I memory flashed causing him to look back at the Tardis. Remembering the adventures he never had. He forced a smile on his face. His thoughts were interrupted by Anna speaking. " How is this even possible, why is there a second Roman Empire?" She looked up at him. " Well, once upon a time the planet Earth was separate countries not living together as a race. Then you made first contact." She looked up confused at his last comment. Noticing this he continued.

" You met extraterrestrials, other beings, from different worlds. Some of them were nice and some of them... Were not."

He looked up at the new coliseum and motioned to head in direction. " Anyway, so in order for your people to survive they united. New Roman Empire since the first Roman empire was created from unification, the name kind of stuck." They reached the entrance where there were guards posted. " Moral of the story is the Human race lived, you make it, creating astonishing architecture, government, and entertainment. " He smiled. Anna spun around. " This is amazing." The Doctor's smile grew. " Yes it really is Fantastic." Anna looked up at him after he finished his last comment. The Doctor seemed to be fettling with his mouth, bitting his tongue. " Hm, doesn't roll of the tongue like it used to." He shrugged and walked towards the archway.

The guard stationed there halted them " Only those with clearance may entire the Coliseum." The Doctor pulled out a little wallet and showed it to the guard. " Alright you and your wife my enter." Anna was stunned by the guards statement. " Wife, um sir I am not his-" The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her through the arch. He let her go and gave her the chance to ask the questions he knew were coming. " How did we get past them and why did they think I was your wife?" He pulled out the wallet again. " It's psychic paper, the person I show it to see's what I want them to see, comes in handy for situations like this. As for the wife, well, he probably just assumed." He quickly turned around and walked towards the end of the tunnel. Anna followed him out the other end.

The light cut out her vision for a second but when it returned she could see millions of seats filled with millions of people all surrounding an arena full of sand. The Doctor motioned her to follow him. They walked down a few steps and sat down. Anna looked at the different lifeforms next to her but made sure not to stare. " So, we're not about to watch some poor soul get eaten by a lion right?" The Doctor let out a laugh. " No, no, no we're here to witness the great Roman culture!-" As if on cue a beast that looked similar to a lion but was at least three times bigger than a normal one and had two heads walked out onto the arena. On the opposite end a single man walked out with a curved sword glowing blood red and he seemed to be wearing gladiator armor. The beast and man both started running towards each other with the intent to kill. The Doctor made a face as if he was in pain.

" -Which I guess involves us watching some poor soul getting eaten by an intergalatic lion." They both looked down at the arena. The man was some how dodging the lions strikes. One claw grazed his arm leaving a deep cut. He dodged another strike and as the lions arms stretched next to him he swung his sword severing the lions arm from the rest of his body. Everyone cheered but the Doctor and Anna were sitting confused. Anna spoke first. " Doctor, how was he able to do that?" He pondered for a minute coming up with the best conclusion he could. " Well the Roman empire was known for always having great and skilled warriors and this is the Second great Roman Empire, they probably wanted to keep the tradition going. Though I worry they may follow another tradition the first Roman Empire was known for." His voice went from calm to concern but there was little time to think about that. As they dragged out the wounded beast two more guards with a man in chains walked to the warrior. The guards threw the prisoner in front of the warrior. The warrior circled the man and looked up towards a balcony, raised his sword toward it, and yelled. " I give this mans life for the name of the true emperor of Rome and the empire." His sword rested on the mans shoulders and started to lift. He was about to swing when a shout was heard from the crowd.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor ran down the stairs towards the wall separating the seats from the arena. " What were the crimes this man committed?" He asked the warrior. The warrior had a smirk on his face and was slightly confused. " He has committed no crime, he is just another scarifies for the Empire." The warrior went back to lifting his sword, but was interrupted by the Doctor yelling. " Well you see, I have a problem with that." The Doctor jumped over the barrier and into the arena, Anna followed him down. "Killing innocent people isn't something I let slide. SO, why don't you let him go and we can forget this happened?" The Warrior had a disgusted look on his face. " You dare rob the Emperor his scarifies?" He pointed his sword towards the Doctor. " Maybe we'll kill you instead." He started walking closer to the doctor.

" No I don't think so." The Doctor pulled out a small device from his coat and pointed it at the warrior. Anna watched him hold the device, it shined red making a high pitched noise. The blade retracted into the handle. The Doctor then pointed it at the mans locks. A click could be heard as the shackles fell from the mans arms. The warrior was trying to get his sword to work but could not, instead he yelled for guards. Anna was now on the arena and saw the Doctor running towards her. He grabbed her by the hand and yelled. " Run!" And they did, out of the arena and through ally-ways.

The Doctor turned around to see no guards, then he turned to face Anna, he almost started laughing. " Wasn't that exciting?" He was still catching his breath it had been a long time since he had to run like that. Anna was also trying to catch her breath but was able to let out a laugh. " I never thought I'd be running from Roman guards." She turned back looking at the direction of the arena. " Do you think that man made it out alright" The Doctor joined her and looked in the same direction. " Yeah probably, we made a big enough distraction for him to." She wanted to go back and make sure he was out of harms way, but knew it was too dangerous at the moment. Her eyes glanced down at the device the Doctor was holding. " What's that in your hand, the thing you used to turn off the mans sword?" The Doctor held up the device. " Oh this old thing, it's a sonic screwdriver. And well it basically can turn things off and on, jam signals, and lock doors. Except wood sonic and wood don't mix." He stuffed the screwdriver back in his jacket pocket. " So you really love your toys don't you?" Anna teased him. The Doctor looked as if he was offended" Toys? This is a scientific instrument not some simple toy." Anna nearly laughed.

" So you're the mysterious man only known as The Doctor, who is in a relationship with a screwdriver and Police box. That should sell well." The Doctor rolled his eyes. " You'd be surprised, I'm actually in many books, but priorities! I'd really like to meet this emperor of theirs wouldn't you?" They both stopped, they were standing on the top of a staircase that gave a good view of the city. Their eyes were fixed on the center of the city where a marvelous temple stood tall and proud. Anna looked up at the Doctor " Is that where we're heading." The Doctor kept his eyes on the temple. " Yee, right into the heart of the city." He reached and took Anna's hand in his. She looked at his action and shook him off. " Oi, what's with you and the hand holding?" The Doctor was about to explain but let it go. " I'll explain later let's go." He paused for a second as if he forgot something. " Ah. that's right, I don't know french anymore." He almost pouted.

In the center of the city stood the temple. Columns lining the exterior of the structure. Like the buildings around it the stone but more pure as if the roman gods had gifted the structure to the stone seemed to glow as the rays from the sun touched it . Outside a garden surrounded the building. An older man in red and white robes was walking and admiring it, with a smile on his face, until he was joined by a man in heavy metal armor. " Emperor the man the scribes warned us about is here, the one they call the Doctor." The Emperor was stroking one of the flowers keeping his eyes on it. " Do you know where he is?" The soldier bit his lip knowing his response wasn't pleasing. " We don't know, he got away after the incident in the Coliseum, what should our next plan of attack be?" The emperor still looking at the garden noticed Hemlock growing. He reached down plucked the flower and held it in his hand. " Do you know what Hemlock means Legate?" He shook his head continuing to listen to the emperor. " It's quite symbolic actually. You bring me news of The Doctor and I find this plant growing." He held the plant close to his eye examining it. " Hemlock simply means, you will be the death of me. So I believe we will be the ones to finally kill The Doctor." He slipped the plant into a sack he carried. "If what I've read about this doctor is true, then I know he will come to us. Legate Marius tell the guards to leave the front door unlocked, we have a guest to honor." Marius saluted his emperor and started to walk away before he realized. " Sir I forgot one more thing." The emperor turned and met his gaze. " He wasn't alone he has a traveling companion." The Emperors smile grew. " Well I have a better plan. Let us invite him to dinner." He turn around and continued his stroll in the garden, his smile never leaving him.

* * *

**See what I mean? I couldn't rob the emperor of his dramatic sinister ending. The next chapter should be soon, I'm staying up to finish it up so it shouldn't take long. Don't forget to review so I know your opinion! **


	4. City Of Bricks

**I figured out how to do the line thing! Anyway, same deal. New Chapter, I don't own Doctor who or anything from it... Otherwise Whoufflé would be a thing. Next Chapter by the end of the week! :D**

* * *

The Doctor and Anna were walking in the streets of Rome to the heart of the city. Anna was taking in the sights, watching and listening to the people go by. Then she stopped as a thought came to her. The Doctor turned around with a confused look. " Is something wrong?" Anna looked around at the many people talking. " Don't Romans speak Latin? Why am I hearing English?"

The Doctor motioned for her to start walking again. " That is simply, the gift from the Tardis." He walked closer to her and pointed at her head. "The translation circuit sends a telepathic field that gets inside your brain. Which in turn translates all languages into yours. " She simply nodded. How did he have this machine? She wondered.

They traveled down the road seeing the temple grow in size as they drew closer. The Doctor stopped before they reached the main road towards the temple. It was Anna's turn to look confused. " What are you doing?"

He looked around the streets. " Have you noticed it?" Anna joined him in his glances around the street. " No, I don't see anything."

The Doctor looked down the road to confirm his observation. " There are no guards, one minute we're being searched for and the next, the streets are barren." Anna looked at the temple then back to the Doctor.

" What does that mean?" He looked at her and smiled. " It means someone's expecting us." They walked to the temple entrance. The Doctor looked at all sides still not seeing any guards.

He turned to Anna. " This might get dangerous, I want you to stay here, this is obviously a trap." Confusion was a never ending feeling with Anna ever since she met the Doctor. " You want me to stay here and let you just walk right into a trap?" The Doctor looked up and down the large door, when it suddenly opened. He looked back at her and said " Yes, Just head back to the Tardis, I'll take it from here!" He turned to walk in but not before she grabbed him. " Hey, you brought me here, do you think i'm just going to leave you to walk in there by yourself?" He looked at her trying to hide his concern. " I told you that I wanted to go anywhere you were going, which includes the dangerous parts." He knew she was stubborn and that he wasn't going to convince her otherwise. " Alright, you can come, but if I say run do it. No if, ands, or buts." The Doctors voices was stern. Which made Anna even more concerned about the situation, but she gave him a nod before they entered.

A guard met them as they entered and instructed them to follow. He lead them down stairs to a dinning room. The guard motioned for them to sit. The Doctor sat at the end of the table with Anna to his right. Before them was a table full of food. Anna could recognize some of the food spread across the table, turkey, pork, bread, some sort of fish, and different vegetables. Yet there were some food she couldn't place, she just assumed they were some Alien delicacy. The Doctors face was blank, hiding his emotion. She felt he was concerned for their lives. She looked around and noticed there were only three plates set out, the other being at the other end of the table. " Remember what I said." The Doctor said looking at Anna. She looked at his face and saw the concern starting to show. " If I say run you leave, I don't care if I'm in danger, you get out of here and back to the Tardis." She just gave him a weak nod. They both were interrupted by the doors opening. Through it came four guards with two men in the center. The one on the right was wearing heavy armor, the doctor concluded he was a high ranking officer. The second was dressed in red and white robs with a gold lining. The Doctor put on an emotionless face as the Emperor walked in. "Welcome Doctor, to my glorious Empire, I hope your stay has been most pleasant." He sat down at the opposite end of the table. Anna concern was growing. 'How did he know about The Doctor?' She looked at him and he could see her worry.

He looked at the Emperor eyes intent on not being conquered. " So I'm obviously famous around here considering you already know who I am." The Doctor remained in his seat but his eyes were firmly on the Emperor. "You even invited us to dinner, wasn't that nice of them." He looked at Anna as he finished then back at the Emperor.

He looked at the Doctor, who had now stood up and was walking around. Amusement was the last thing the Emperor was feeling. " My scribes have studied everything about you. We know who you are, Time Lord." The last words froze the Doctor in his steps. They stung, the words that had just been spoken, and just like every word that was associated with him carried danger. He turned to face the Emperor still keeping his face emotionless, but anger could be seen starting to manifest. " Are you shocked? We were too, finding out about the time war." The Emperor held out a glass, while a servant came up to pour his drink. He took a sip and sighed in delight. "Imagine finding out what you, Doctor, really are. What some one who claims to be a Doctor, a healer, did to their own people!"

The Doctors face was no longer emotionless it was rage. " How could you possibly know all this." Anna looked at the Doctor with even more question. Who was this man standing before her? Was he even a man? She could see his hands balled into a fist. A trace of blood dripped from them. The Emperor had a smile on his face.

"Our scribes found something that was even better then a book, something that told us about you and how you work." He took another sip. " Well, I guess you could say they found some one. He's a big fan of yours." The Doctors mind started racing trying to figure out who he could be talking about.

"Traveling around the universe protecting the innocent, with a partner, putting everyone you meet in danger." The Emperor stood up and walked on the opposite side of the table as the Doctor. " Destroyer of worlds, and species, you have quite a history. Many enemies wanting you dead." He walked over to the door. " And I Emperor Foniás, the new morning star for the Roman Empire, will have a new title!" He snapped his finger. " Slayer of the Doctor." The doors on both sides opened with guards flooding in. Anna jumped up and ran towards the Doctor but was grabbed by the Legate.

The Doctors face was a mixture of panic and anger as he was grabbed as well. " Foniás let her go, she has nothing to do with this, just let her go free." The Emperor started shaking his head with a grin. " Doctor your reputation betrays you, he was right about it, your soft spot for your traveling companion." The Doctor was fighting the guards to get free but it was no use they had him captured. " Anna I'm going to get you out of here, do you understand!? The Doctor still fought for freedom. " Don't worry I'm getting you out!" The Emperor started laughing. " It's as if I know everything about you. Your just as daft as I was told." He nodded towards his guard. They dragged the Doctor and Anna through opposite doors all the while the doctor yelled for the emperor.

The Doctor was thrown into a cell. His first thoughts being. ' I have to rescue Anna.' He searched his coat pocket and found his screwdriver. He almost started laughing at their ignorance. They made it too easy. He pointed it towards the door waiting for a click, but it never came. The Emperor appeared on the other side of the door. " We have been preparing for you now for many years. Do you think we were stupid enough to leave you with that screwdriver? No this is a wooden door, one of the few things your screwdriver cannot open. So you'll just stay in here and wait for my good friend and your biggest fan." The Doctor walked up to the door rage filled eyes. " Why not just kill me now?" The Emperor let out a laugh. " Doctor, doctor, doctor, you must know I'm a man of elegance. You will be put in the arena, in front of millions, where you will die fighting." The Doctor grabbed the bars. " And what are you planning to do with Anna." The Emperor pondered the idea. " I could have her sold as a wife to a soldier, or maybe thrown into the ring with you." The Doctors rage took over as he slammed into the door causing the guards to flinch and draw their weapons. The Emperor did not, however, let this phase him.

" How many will this be Doctor? How many lives will be lost now because of you?" The Doctor punched the door again. " This is your last chance Foniás let Anna and I go, and we will leave." The Emperor smirked. " He said you'd bargain. You have been bested Doctor." He said walking down the corridor. " Wait who told you all this? Who could possibly know all of this?" He yelled at him. The emperor turned his head to answer him. " He claims to be an old friend of yours." He continued down the corridor.

Anna was thrown into a cell. She understood the metal walls but the door was made of wood. Then her thoughts went to the Doctor and what he told her about his screwdriver. She turned around and saw a mat with hay on it. A horrible excuse for a bed. She heard laughter from the other end of the door. She walked towards the door and peeked through the bars. The Emperor was standing on the other side. " Now that I'm done with the Doctor. I had a few question for his companion." Anna concern went to the Doctor. What did he mean by done with. " Did you kill him?" The Emperor was surprised by her question. " Interesting, your own life in risk and you're concerned about him. What is it about the Doctor? Why do people choose to go with him knowing your life is on the line?" Anna remained silent. She didn't know if she was just not choosing to answer or she herself did not know the answer. The Emperor snarled through the bars. " No matter you'll both meet the same fate." He walked up the stairs back to his throne.

Marius came up to him and got down on one knee. " Yes what is it Legate?" The Legate stood up and spoke. " The scribes have alerted him and he should arrive in a day." The Emperor smiled. " Good, that gives me time to prepare a marvelous death for them." Marius stood up and saluted his emperor. He turned and made his way to the door. " Legate is there something else on your mind?" He stopped with his hand on the door frozen in time. He didn't turn around as Marius spoke. " How can we trust this man. I fear betrayal will come knocking on this door." The Emperor turned around and faced him. " And you my Emperor will be dead by the blade of a dagger." The Emperor stared at his legate for what seemed like hours. Marius not hearing a response was hoping that his worries had sunken in. He understood the concern his highest officer was feeling and did not doubt why. " If you feel this worried, I'll give you full power over security when he arrives and I will not question you." His legate saluted him one last time before leaving and said. " Thank you sir." and went to exit through the door.

The Doctor was pacing back in forth in his ceil. Question were racing through his head, but one was overlapping them all. Who was this person giving the Emperor this information about him? Who from his past could be here? He didn't want to wait in a ceil to find out. He pulled out his screwdriver to scan the walls for a weakness. They were underground so there were no windows to work with. He was running out of ideas. In theory he could disintegrate the door but that would take years, which he didn't have. His hand went through his brown curly hair in frustration. He didn't know what to do. Maybe when whoever came it would offer a chance to escape. His thoughts went to Anna. Was she in the same situation he was, locked in a ceil, not knowing what was going to happen? She put her trust in him, like so so many others before her, she trusted him. Could he not be trusted? Was his word no longer reliable? He sighed. Anxiety was killing him. ' Never give in.' he looked up as an audible memory started echoing in his head. ' Never surrender.' He stood up with determination in his eyes. He didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what he needed to do and it was what he had done all his life. He needed to be The Doctor. Escaping was still an issue, he didn't know how he was getting out he just knew he was.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise down the hall. The Doctor tried looking in the direction of it but to no avail. He walked back to the corner of his ceil to think of an escape plan. Then a knock came at his door. He looked up to see a man on the other side. " Hello, Doctor is it? I couldn't help but see you and your friend were in trouble." As the Doctor walked closer a smile grew on his face. " Your the man that was going to be executed, so you did get away!" The man was fidgeting with the lock. "Erue is my name, I never got the chance to thank you." He smirked seeing his success. "So I guess this is my way of doing it." The door slowly creaked opened. " Brilliant that is absolutely brilliant, thank you so much. Now I need to go find my friend." The Doctor ran down the hallway. Erue stood there for a second before yelling. " Doctor, she's the other way." A minute later the Doctor ran past him heading towards Anna's ceil. Erue decided, hesitant at first, to join the Doctor and ran down after him.

The Doctor and Erue reached Anna's ceil. The Doctor didn't take a minute to get the door open. Anna came rushing out wrapping her arms around him. He was surprised but returned it. They stayed like this longer then Erue felt comfortable with. " Anyway, we should leave before the Emperor notices you lot are gone." The Doctor let go of Anna, and looked towards the stairs to freedom. Anna looked at The Doctor, his face looked different. She saw before they had arrived an easy going smiling man. That was before they met the emperor. It seems the Emperor has pulled out the demon hiding inside of him. She looked at his eyes, they were like before, she saw wrath. He was a volcano ready to erupt.

The Doctor looked at Anna and Erue. " No, I'm not leaving these people under this mans rule." He started walking down the hall back to the dining room. Anna chased after him but he turned around to protest. He held her by her arms." Go back to the Tardis where it is safe. Follow Erue, you both get out of here, I'm keeping my promise." the stubbornness in Anna's gut was starting to overwhelm her. She was not about to just leave him. " Erue and I will help you. Come on three against one, better odds that way." The Doctor new this was coming. He let go of Anna and backed away. " But it's not three against one!" He pointed towards the stairs. " It's an army, the Roman army to be specific, I can handle it and I will not put your life in danger again." She wasn't giving in, she was persistent. " Why bring me then? Why take me to a place that's dangerous in the first place?"

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head. " Maybe your right." Anna let a smirk start to form on her face. " I shouldn't have taken you here." That smirk quickly turned into disbelief. " You promised if I said run then you would. I'm telling you right now to run, but I know you, and you will not. After this I'm taking you back home." He turned around proceeding down the hall. "Doctor!" Anna called out to him. She saw him pause for millionth of a second, but he continued down his path. Anna feared that the same man wasn't coming back to her.

Erue was silent through all of this, he didn't see it his place to argue with her safety. He saw the man called The Doctor, the same man who saved his life, walk a dangerous path. His eyes had changed. When he jumped down to defend him they were peaceful and kind. Now they were destruction and chaos. No matter, the Doctor had business to attend to, he was not about to get in between him and his destination. So when the Doctor rounded the corner to go up stairs Erue walked over to Anna and put one hand on her shoulder. She stayed still, not wanting to leave him, feeling though she had no choice. " Look you two will talk when he gets back, but right now we should get you out of here." Her eyes were fixed on the corner that she last saw him. She was scared, not for herself, not for the Doctors life, but for whatever returns to the Tardis doors. She felt Erue tug on her shoulder. She couldn't wait forever. Giving in she turned around and followed Erue up the stairs.


	5. The Coming Storm

The Doctor was traveling from corridor to corridor looking for his target. He was trying to stay focused but his mind kept tracing back to his Anna. Her safety was all that mattered right now and the safety of this world. He could not let these people live under the rule of a tyrant. He retraced into the dinning hall where they were taken, before the Doctor could confront the Emperor, he had one stop to make.

The Emperor was sitting in his throne room, red banners with two yellow branches decorated the stone pillars. Standing tall the throne sat on top of stairs at the end of the room facing the entrance.

" Legate Marius is the arena fit for our two prisoners?" The Legate was standing at the foot of the throne. The words his Emperor spoke confused. He turned around and looked up at him.

" Sir I thought the women was not to be harmed?" The Emperor looked down at his Legate, who has rarely questioned his motives and has killed in his name, why start caring now? " Legate you know the agreement we had. We provide the Doctor and anyone associated with him. You say you fear betrayal, how can we expect not to be betrayed if we will not hold our end of the bargain?" The Legate understood and turned around. He did question the Emperors actions from time to time but served without question. It was just, eventually, the faces of the people you killed come to haunt your dreams. The door caught his and the Emperors attention as it flew open from an explosion on the other side. " Who goes there?" A guard with his energy sword drawn walked towards the smoked.

Out of the smoke a tall man wearing a fitted grey blazer with the middle buttoned, a white button down underneath the jacket, hands in his navy pants, and classic black shoes. The guard ran up to him sword drawn, but he pulled out his sonic screwdriver jamming the blade. Caught off guard the soldier did not see the fist coming towards him. The guard fell to the floor unconscious, while the man walked to the foot of the throne. The legate had his sword drawn but was not charging him. He saw his gaze meet the Emperors as he spoke. " Hello, I'm The Doctor and I'd like my coat back."

The Emperors first expression was shock but then a realization came over him. " Doctor, Doctor, Doctor." He started laughing. " Now that you've escaped, what do you plan to do? Hmm?"

The Doctor wore an emotionless expression on his face but his eyes showed his anger. " You're not going to do anything. If you try anything, this place blows. Under us in the archives are explosives, which will destroy the throne." He walked up the stairs to the Emperor and met him at eye level. " Does that sound like a plan to you?"

The Emperor was not comfortable, nor was his Legate. " He told us you were rash in some actions. What do you want? Free passage out of here?"

The Doctor looked down at him with anger pumping through his veins. He grabbed the Emperor by the collar, pulling his face closer to his. " I want to know who told you all this. Who knows this much information about me? After that I will leave you to reign as long as your miserable life lasts."

The Emperor was trying to keep an emotionless face, but the Doctor grabbing him made fear start to creep up his spine. Fear that almost made him want to betray his master. " I cannot tell you. If I did it would result in not only my death, but the death of my Legate. To valuable to sacrifice."

The Doctors grip tightened as his the anger bleed out of him and into his expression. " If you don't tell me you and your legate will die in the explosion. SO Start talking."

The Emperor let out a small laugh. " Yes but in our deaths you will die too, and what better way to die then taking down the monster of the universe?"

The Doctor had enough he grabbed the Emperor by the collar of his robes and threw the him, letting him fall down the stairs of his throne.

" You know there is one title of mine you've forgotten." He said walking slowly down the stairs. " It's actually one of my favorites, especially for situations like this." The Legate was kneeled down beside his Emperor who still laid on the floor. The Doctor reached the bottom of the stairs and looked down at the Emperor. " My most hated enemies gave it to me, you'd like them, they were just as cruel as you are." The Doctor had a smirk on his face. " Do you want to guess what it is?" The Emperor met his gaze but did not answer. The Doctor knelt down and lost his smirk. It was replaced by a face of no compassion or remorse." The oncoming storm."

The Emperor's fear was apparent his Legate could sense it. The royal guards had arrived and were around the throne waiting for their commands. The Emperor stood up, as did the Doctor, keeping his eyes on the him. " So go ahead and kill us, add us to the lives lost under your watchful eye, Doctor." There was venom in the Emperors voice.

The Legate was not going to let that happen. " Men surround and disarm the Doctor." The royal guard started to close in. The Doctor's fingers traced the button that would blow the floor below them. Something caught his eye though through the smoke. A spear flew through the air and into the Emperors right shoulder. The Emperor fell to the ground in pain. The guards turned around to see men and women walk through the smoke wielding blades. All were in slave rags and looked starved. The royal guard were out numbered by the people they would have sacrificed for their Emperor.

Anna was among them but had no weapon. He looked at her and saw himself in the reflection of her eyes. He realized what he was about to do. Kill, which is not what the Doctor would do. He stood up his anger leaving his face." Erue none of these soldiers are to be killed, disarm them, take them to a ceil, then give them a fair trial." Erue heard the infancies on the fair. He knew all to well about the trials of the land and their unlawful actions. He directed his men to gather the soldiers and move them to the jail.

The Emperor was still laying on the ground, spear removed, and was bleeding out. The Doctor was standing beside him anger still in his eyes. He knelt down and met his eyes. " And so it is Doctor, that you can rally the many to fight for you. Is that what a Doctor is? Hmph, seems that name has a different meaning to you." The Doctor anger threatened to take over and he was moving his hand to press down on the wound. Anna knelt next to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she looked into him. She saw the rage drain from him, she wrapped her hands tight around both of his. The Doctor looked down at his hands, hands that have caused so much, disappointment is what the Doctor felt. He had went against his beliefs and let someone get the better of him. His thoughts were interrupted by the Emperor moaning in pain. He was trying to fight the pain, but could only hold in so much before letting out his last breath in the form of a whispering. " I'm sorry Master." The Doctor watched as the Emperor passed out from blood lose. " Who do you think he's talking about?" The Doctor looked puzzled then looked at his companion. " I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong." He stood up and offered Anna a hand, which she took.

The make shift army came to collect their former Emperor. They sent him to be healed then he would be put through trail. Outside the Doctor saw Erue standing, over looking at the city in front of him. He walked over to him. " So what will you do now Erue?" His eyes stayed on the city before them. " Rome was once a great Empire, but it was also once a great Republic." He turned and faced the Doctor. " We'll have our first vote for a peoples court and a senate. It wont be perfect, but it will be a hell of a lot better then living in fear." The Doctor let a genuine smile spread across his face. " Look at you, went from almost being killed to become one of the founders of the new Roman Republic." He looked back at the city. " We'll honor you Doctor, you will go down in history as the founder." The Doctor looked back at him. " No, you cannot, I must remain out of history. The less people who know about me the better." He looked back at the capital building. " Anna is gathering anything that mentions me and destroying it." Erue understood but was a little saddened that the man who saved his life could not be recognized for his actions. " Will you send her home?" The Doctors eyes stayed on the building noticing Anna was making her way out of the door. " No, she think she needs me but, the truth is I need her more then she knows." He looked at the Doctor and smiled. "She's the best of you isn't she?" Eure didn't look at him but could tell by the silence he was right. The Doctor paused thinking of his former companions. " They all were." He looked down at the stone that supported him. "That's why they always tell me never to travel alone. My companions are human because humans I have something I do not." Erue glanced at the Doctor waiting for a response. " Humanity; Sure I'll show mercy when ever I can unless the opposing force gives me no other choice, but, I am very angry. Today was an example. When Anna walked in, I looked at her, and I saw the fear in her eyes being produced by what I was doing, and that frightened me." The Doctor looked back at the city that seemed to glow from the sun light. " She isn't going anywhere as long as I can help it." From any observer passing by the throne, if they looked up, they would see two men with victory in their eyes and happiness in their smile.

The Doctor, Anna, and Erue were standing in front of the Tardis. Eure was admiring the simplicity of the space craft. " So this is your traveling device eh?" He was circling around it every now and then touching the exterior. " Seems a bit snug don't you think?"

The Doctor smiled. " I get that a lot." He pushed the key into the door to open it. " Thank you Erue for everything you did."

Erue saluted. " Thank you Doctor for giving me my life back." He started to walk down the street when Anna asked the Doctor a question.

"Why can't he come with us?" The Doctor pondered the idea but Erue dismissed any thought of him going.

" I belong here, to help establish a proper government. I can't go wondering around the universe, well, not yet at least." He smiled at them then continued down the street.

Both the Doctor and Anna waved at him as he disappeared down the road. The Doctor turned the key and pushed opened the door. He ran to the center of the console staring to hit buttons of the sort. Anna walked slowly to the center watching him as he worked. The Doctor was about to pull a lever, when he noticed Anna had her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, and was staring at him.

" Do you have a question." He went back to hitting more buttons.

Anna let out a laugh. " Question? I have about a thousand questions. Like are you even human? Where are you from? Why do you travel?"

The Doctor stopped working on the console but kept his eyes on it. " I said that knowing things, especially those things, are very very dangerous, did I not? ."

Anna walked over to him, eyes never leaving him. " If I'm correct knowledge is power, and also if I know more then I at least can understand what I'm getting myself into."

The Doctor hated many things. Past decisions, fixed points, wooden doors, but most of all, he hated when he was wrong. 'Humans, always so persistent when wanting to know something.' He stood up and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. " I have certain rules and beliefs, one of those is I believe secrets keep us safe." Anna was about to protest but the Doctor continued. " But, for your safety, you should know at least somethings." He looked up and down the tube in the center creating a long pause he did not mean to. " No, I'm not human, if you heard the Emperor he called me a Time Lord. Time Lords are from a planet called Gallifrey, which is no longer in existence." He paused. This is the part that got difficult and was the reason he was the way he is now.

Anna was using the pause to let everything sink in. She had seen some Aliens already, but the Doctor looked so human. Then something popped up in her head." Why did the Emperor say you destroyed your own people?"

The Doctor looked back at his console. Sadness was an understatement for how he was feeling. Some would describe it as pure misery, but the Doctor did not think I word would ever exist to describe how he felt that day. His face showed it. " Originally, until certain events, I did destroy Gallifrey and everyone with it. It was called the Time war. My people against another race called the Daleks. The Daleks outnumbered us and if we lost the universe would have been at their mercy, which they have none, so I made a choice. Kill my people and the Daleks or let the universe burn."

Anna may have heard the Emperor say it but hearing it from the Doctor was completely different. It made the situation, real. Then a thought came. " Why can't you just go back and change the past?"

The Doctor shook his head. " I can't, I cannot cross my own time." Sensing her distress, questioning his action, he continued. " Though thanks to friends I was able to break the rule, once." He twisted a nob. " Gallifrey was frozen in time and saved. It is out there somewhere. I wasted one of my lives trying to find it."

Anna was confused by the last thing he said and waited for a explanation. The Doctor looked up and seeing this continued. " Oh Time Lords have this neat trick to cheat death. When we die our bodies change. We basically become a new person."

She had a new look at the Doctor now. " How does it feel, and how many times have you done it?"

The Doctor went to sit in one of the chairs near the console. " I've regenerated twelve times which by count makes me the thirteenth Doctor." He looked at the floor of the Tardis. " As for how it feels... Imagine being a list of papers with all sorts of writing on it. It's like all of that suddenly being erased. As if someone came in and just rewrote who you are." The Doctor started twiddling his thumbs.

Anna walked over towards him with one more immediate question. " And how old are you Doctor?"

The Doctor had to think about it for a second. " two thousand, five hundred six years old?" He pondered. At one point he forgot how old he was so he had to do the math. " I've only had this face for about less than a year now. It's kind of hard to grasp your age you know? Time Machine makes it kinda difficult." He put on a weak smile.

Anna stared blankly at the Doctor, ' What are we to you then? We must seem like nothing.', she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. The Doctor was staring at the ground still twiddling his thumbs so he did not notice. She had one last question then she told herself she would stop for now, she could tell this wasn't something he was comfortable with.

The Doctor looked up and saw Anna walk over to him and get down on her knees in front of him. "Did..." she hesitated for a second. " Have you had other companions, before me, and if so where are they now?" The Doctor forced himself not to look at her, because this time, he could not hide the sadness in his eyes. He jumped up to distract himself. " Yes tons of them, all happy now, Some even got married. Traveling alone isn't really my style anyway." He pulled the lever on the console and the Tardis started shaking, but just slightly. Anna could tell he was trying to avoid the question. She decided to drop it, a conversation for another day.

Anna let out a Yawn and could feel a wave of exhaustion come over her. " So where am I going to sleep, or are you still taking me home?" The Doctor finally looked at her. " No, no, you can stay here." He looked down the hallway to the left, as the Tardis made a noise. "Your bedroom is down that hall, the Tardis will show you the way." Anna raised an eyebrow. " The Tardis? Is going to show me to my room?" The Doctor smiled and went back to the console. " She likes you, never really questioned her action, or called her names. She'll guide you don't worry." She walked down the walk way to the arch of the hall before stopping. " Do Time Lords sleep?" He glanced up at her. " Yes we do." He hit one last lever on the console and walked to the other hall. He reached the archway and turned around. " Goodnight Anna." She smiled back at him. " Goodnight Doctor." They both walked down their separate paths.

The Doctor was right she found her room almost immediately. " Thank you, umm, Tardis? Sorry I don't know what else to call you." She could hear the Tardis echo. She assumed that was the Tardis acknowledging her, but couldn't find the words to respond. Shrugging she walked over to a closet. Opening she saw different clothes of the sort. She looked at the ceiling with a smirk.

" A gift from you I presume? No way the Doctor as this good of taste." She held a couple of shirts up, seeing that they were her size. Picking one she changed and fell into her bed. 'Comfy' she wrapped herself up in the blankets and smiled as she drifted off into her dreams.

Down several halls, past the library, in a softly lit room is where the Doctor was located. He was not in his bedroom, no he couldn't sleep, his memories were too strong tonight, as many nights. That's the one thing he could not stand about sleep. It gave him too much time to think, regret would do that to you, the past had a way of creeping into his mind. No tonight the Doctor sat in a room, a room no companion knew about, that some would call a study. It was decorated with pictures, several picture covering the wall. He held one in particular, his hands wrapped around the frame tight, his eyes were straining to keep contact with the figures in it.

" My word look at that chin, could cut a can open, how did I ever make any friends?" He forced a laugh. He had to laugh in here, it's the only thing that kept him sane.

" My life was so complete, so perfect, but I lost it all." He paused accepting his own words. He had thought about them, every single day, but saying them was not any easier. "The selfish actions that I chose, at your expense." He let the photo hang in one hand as his eyes glanced from photo to photo.

" I could never tell you what you wanted to hear." His eyes landed on another photo.

" In a past life I almost accepted and said it, once, but I was interrupted, and it broke my heart." The Doctor would not cry, he refused, but he allowed himself one tear to fall. One tear holding all the heartache, all the loss, all the regret. He lifted the photo back up and looked at her.

" I spent a life trying to figure you out." He rested the photo against his mouth, his words becoming mumbled, and his eyes shut tight.

" I spent my next life ignoring you so caught up in my own goal. Yet there was never a day you wouldn't stand next to me, and I never told you to stop, or leave, and like so many others it cost you." He had to force his legs to work, he needed air. The atmosphere in this room was always heavy, fitting, for all the emotion the room carried. The Doctor stood up, walked over, and placed the photo in its place on his desk. He walked out of the dimming room. The Doctor turned his head taking one last glance, forcing another smile, and whispered.

" Goodnight, My..." He choked on his words. " I remember you, such a clever girl, goodnight." He turned and walked to his own bedroom, leaving his past in the room, and putting on his mask to wear for another day.

* * *

**So I thought I should add this bit, the next few chapters are going to take a little more time then usually. I try to publish them every Sunday, but for the next three chapters I have some major research. A little sneak peak. **

**_"Paris France 1870, witness an Opera of a life time! Join The Doctor and Anna on their next adventure taking them to an Opera house that will make musical history."_**

**You'll see what I mean when I publish the chapters, I hope you guys like musicals, even if you don't no worries this one can turn haters into lovers. Anywho until next time! **


End file.
